dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs Android 17
Metal Sonic vs Android 17 is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog Series vs Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z. Description SEGA vs DBZ. Its the battle between two dangerous man-made machines bent on destroying each other with special ability given to them. Does Metal Sonic out-rank 17 with speed, Or will it end with scrap metal. Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got 2 Extremely Dangerous Androids! In this corner, We got the greatest creation of Dr. Robotnik, The Speedy Machine of Destruction, The Copycat of the Heroic Hedgehog, Give it up for METAL SONIC! And in the other corner we have the creation of Dr. Gero, The twin brother of Android 18 and the enemy of the Future Time, Give up for ANDROID 17! Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let's settle the score here, Both combatant are machine but while Android 17 was once human turn machine by Dr. Gero, It was Dr. Robotnic or Eggman or both that hand-crafted Metal Sonic who after scanning his opponent be faster then the blue hedgehog himself, Which even compare to regular real hedgehog is 10x the speed, just like Android 17 is 10x faster then a normal human being. Both being able to fire projectiles with the big different being that Metal Sonic can form a force field around him to block many incoming attacks. But Android 17 got more then your normal projectile, He can fire Electrical Shock, Send out a barrier of energy and even fuse with his other timeline self to become Super 17, Which is much more taller and dangerous then just one 17, But Metal Sonic also can transform into Neo Metal Sonic which also have the ability to transform into a giant robot dragon! But will it be enough, The only way to find out which android got more fight in them in THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At the mountain side in a field) (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Buokai Tenkaichi 3 - Dynamite Battle) Metal Sonic can be seen flying in the air with Dr. Eggman who holding a large Chaos Emerald. Dr. Eggman: Ohohoho Now it mine and that blasted Hedgehog will never be the wiser. On the other side, Android 17 can be seen flying at full speed, before blasting Dr. Eggman pod and ramming the Chaos Emerald, breaking the hook that was holding it and causing the doctor to spin out of control in the air. Dr. Eggman: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Metal Sonic turn to Android 17 with his red eyes glowing bright. Android 17: Hmm, Some worthless junk in the air, Give me a good chance for target practice. Metal Sonic charge up and fly at high speed at Android 17, With Android 17 flying at Metal Sonic as well. Both of them clashing in midair continueously through the area as Android 17 fire some ki blastes from his hand at Metal Sonic, As Metal Sonic dodging at quick speed with Android 17 sigh. Android 17: Why try to survive. Android 17 charge up and fire a Power Blitz at Metal Sonic as the robotic hedgehog scan. Finishing his scan, Metal Sonic quickly fly around the ball of energy and fire Electric Shots at Android 17. Android 17: Copying my own move against me. How cheap. Android 17 perform Android Barrier, shielding himself and blocking the electric shots before rushing at Metal Sonic, Rapidly kicking him through the area before sending him high in the air. Android 17: It time you learn It's all just a game. Android 17 perform his Endgame attack, Striking Metal Sonic stomach before roundhouse kicking the blue robotic hedgehog as Metal Sonic quickly stop himself. Android 17: Still standing. What more trick could you have? Metal Sonic quickly dive down, grabbing the Chaos Emerald and using it to transform into his Neo Form as the storm turns heavy and Neo Metal Sonic eyes glow red. Android 17: Hmm, A pathetic upgrade won't be enough. Another Android 17 appear next to the original 17 as they both fused into Super 17. Metal Sonic growl as he fire a charged up laser blast from his eyes at Super 17. Super 17: This is where your attempt in surviving ends. Super 17 bring out his hand and fire a Full Power Energy Wave, Clashing with Neo Metal Sonic beam as they both try to push each other beams back. Super 17: Just give up, You're no match. As Super 17 beam pushes Neo Metal Sonic beam, Neo Metal Sonic, still maintaining Android 17 data, extend his arms and fire 2 Full Power Energy Wave, fusing with his eye beam as it push Super 17 blast back at him as he get engulf by the blast. Super 17: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! As Super 17 get hit, The impact exploded, rendering the fused android into nothing as Neo Metal Sonic laugh. KO! Conclusion (Cue Metal Sonic Victory Theme) Score Metal Sonic: 66% Android 17: 33% Victory goes to...METAL SONIC Trivia/Poll *This is the forth DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff **This was originally tied in being voted along with 3 other matches, Making it the 2nd time Saints Jigglypuff's Brother help pick a matches. First time being Kratos vs Death (Darksider) **Similar to Kratos vs Death (Darksider) and Waluigi vs Junkrat, This would be a shared W.I.P along with AVGN vs Angry Joe You agree with the result of this cybernetic match? Yes No No but I still enjoyed it. Who are you rooting for? Metal Sonic Andoid 17 Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Mach themed DBX fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Supernatural Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights